percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Halliwell
Halliwell & Co. in the industry empire set up by Piper Halliwell. The empire started with a simple nightclub, P3, that drew great crowds and musical guests like The Donnas, The Go Go Dolls and The Cranberries. After many years of running the club successfully, Piper closed it down and decided to persue one of her dreams of opening a restaurant. Eventually, after much trial and tribulations, Piper opened Halliwells; ''a family run business that drew great crowds and began gathering massive funds. Piper had musical guests like IL Volo and Katherine Jenkins who performed for customers. After a couple years of running ''Halliwells Piper decided to branch out her industry and re-opened P3. ''Piper had sister, Paige be in-charge of the Nightclub whilst she ran the restaurant. The nightclub became a San Francisco favourite for both regulars and tourists with musical guests like Brandy, Karmin and Skylar Grey and many more. Paige earned herself a handsome sum from ''P3 ''and became successful. Although she found it difficult with her whitelighter duties also. Paige now holds a 30% share in the nightclub, Piper holds 60%, Phoebe and Prue both hold 5% shares Once ''Halliwells ''and ''P3 took off and made serious money, Piper branched out further and opened The Wicca ''Hotel. Piper and Paige both agreed on the managers being Chris and Tamora. They were both unemployed but had great skills with people and had great focus. The hotel, like the other two ventures were a great success. Kat advised that seeing as she was just out of school with a Bachelor's degree in culinary arts, being taught by Piper and with some work experience in Halliwells, that to open a second restaurant in the hotel as to be of service to weddings and banquets. Piper, after seeing how much success her empire was gaining decided to buy an office block in San Francisco as to sort out all the business stuff and to expand her empire from there. Phoebe, after finishing her world tour with her book "''Finding Love" ''which was Amazon's, New York Times, Irish Times, UK Independant's along with best sellers across the globe, became the number 1 best seller in over sixteen countries and getting top ten's in over twenty. For this, Phoebe was the recipient of the Ambassador Book Award, RoNA Award for Love Story of the Year, American Book Award, Goldsmith Book Prize and Irish Book Award. Phoebe became world-renowned but still kept on working on ''Ask Phoebe, her advice column. When Piper purchased the office block, Phoebe claimed one of the offices for herself. In here, she writers her column, her sequel to her book. ''P3'' The club was named after the Power of Three, in honor of Piper and her sisters. Piper sold the club sometime in 2008 in order to fulfill her dream of owning her own restaurant, Halliwell's. Over the years the club was run by Piper, it went through several ups and downs, though it was generally a popular and successful nightclub and at times the only source of income for the sisters. Various magical and demonic events took place at P3 and it was a regular hangout for the sisters themselves as well. Prue and Phoebe then got a second mortgage on the manor that allowed Piper to buy the club. In return, they each got a minority stake (presumably around 25 percent), but were largely silent partners. Presumably, Piper inherited Prue's stake after her death. There is no mention of whether or not Paige had any involvement in the club other than helping out. Piper Halliwell also temporarily used P3 to run a day care center. The club could also be rented for private parties and other events, such as baby showers, high school reunions and speed dating nights. P3 opened again after the success of Piper's restaurant. Paige became manager and boss of the nightclub and redone the interior as a more modern nightclub. Employees: *Billie Jenkins (Event/Guest Planner) *Preya Halliwell (Bar Manager/ Bartender) *Dennis (Bartender) *Martha(Bartender) *Rex (Bartender) *Leo Wyatt (Bartender) *Peyton Halliwell (Waiter) *Casey (Waiter) *Marc (Waiter) *Benito and Armando (Bouncers) ''Halliwells'' Halliwell's is the restaurant owned by Piper Halliwell. After nine years of owning P3, Piper sold the nightclub to fulfill her lifelong dream of owning her own restaurant. Finding the right place, however, proved to be difficult. The opening night at the restaurant is a huge success, with Piper finally reaching her goal. Piper had to scout for locations for her new restaurant. Piper's realtor had forced Piper to go looking that day. However, Piper was shown multiple locations but none of them suited her taste, which annoyed her busy realtor. She told her realtor she didn't want something dark like her club. She eventually came across a dilapidated old building. Piper instantly knew it was the right place, despite some hesitation from her realtor. Later, after the Charmed Ones had vanquished the Source, Piper brought them all the building to show them her restaurant. When Grams came, she said it would need lots of renovations, but Piper explained that, as well as Leo, they had the number of great renovators who would have to fix the house anyway. By this time, Piper had still not picked a name for it. After a few years of successful business in Hallwells, Piper renovated the building and built on a cafe for daytime lunch eaters and alike. The Cafe became known as "The Coven Cafe" and became fairly successful. Employees: *Piper Halliwell (Chef/Baker/Manager) *Holly Halliwell (Assistant Chef) *Wyatt Halliwell (Matre'd) *Nicola Halliwell (Matre'd) *Katelyn Sanders (Waiter) *Jonathan Malave (Waiter) *Daisy Mitchell (Waiter) *Geoff Halliwell-Trudeau (Waiter) *Riley Barnes (Desert Server) *Malachi (Cashier) *Emily (Night Manager) *Brooke http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Brooke (Cashier, Cafe) *Claudia (Assistant Baker) *Joani (Waiter, Cafe) *Emma (Waiter, Cafe) The Wicca The Wicca was the third successful business venture Piper invested in. The Wicca is the hotel that Piper purchased when P3 and Halliwells began to take off and became a success. The hotel has 200 rooms and is six floors high. The Hotel, thanks to Kat Mitchell now has it's own restaurant so that both the public and wedding parties can be catered to. The restaurant in the hotel is called The Crystal Carvery ''the hotel is were Chris and Bianca had their wedding reception, as did Melinda and Ben, Henry Jr. And Reina and Patricia and Sam. The managers of this business is Chris Halliwell and Tamora Mitchell. '''Employees:' *Chris Halliwell and Tamora Mitchell (Managers) *P.J Halliwell and Parker Halliwell (Receptionists) *Kat Mitchell (Chef) *Nathan Halliwell (Assistant Chef) *Pamela Halliwell (Event/Wedding Manager) *Paton, Samantha and Patricia Halliwell-Trudeau (Bartenders) *Hao Chang, Dani and Madison (Waiters) *Tarren, Marissa, Kalen and Loup Mesclier (Bellhops) *Joanna Halliwell (Assistant Manager) *Shane (Maitre'd) *Melissa (Maitre'd) *Selena, witch (Hotel Housekeeping staff) *Henrique (Hotel Housekeeping staff) *Sophie (Private Room Assistant) *Flo (Private Room Assistant) Halliwell & Co. Offices These are the HQ offices for the Halliwell enterprise as well as the HQ of Ask Phoebe ''and the HQ for ''Phoebe Halliwell Publishing ''this is were Phoebe does work day-in day-out. This office block has 9 offices, one of Paige, one for Piper and one for Phoebe as well as extra for storage and assistants. '''Employees:' *Henry Mitchell Jr. (Supervisor/Manager) *Melinda Halliwell and Poppy Halliwell (Receptionist) *Talia, Elliott and Reina (Assistants) White-Lighter Daycare Babysitting service and daytime daycare service, set-up by Phoebe and Parker Halliwell. From Monday to Saturday, parents leave their children in the care of White-Lighter Daycare. Employees: *Parker Halliwell (Owner/Manager) *Tarren, Bailey, Holly, Nicola and Amelia (Babysitters, Day Carers) *Oscar (Caretaker) *Nick (Assistant) Category:Ersason219 Category:Locations Category:The Charmed Demigods